Druids Archive
April 1st 1:13 The grey wolf: Junior lays outstretched across the solid dirt, eyelids flickering and paws jolting up and down and side to side as he was caught in the midst of a dream that involved quiet growling and whining. Zeyphr sits perched atop of a rocky a rocky solid hill his audits erect, tilting from side to side at various noises. his optics set a stern gaze across the site carefully keeping track of each member. 1:17 Cinerescent: Apollo eyes the rendezvous site, eyes sparked with mischievous curiosity. Catching something of apparent interest, he slowly rises to his paws and prowls as quietly as he can over to where Junior rests. Halibel chuffs softly, tail swaying languidly behind her as she pads closer to Zeyphr. She offers a quiet bark of greeting before settling herself at the base of the hill. 1:24 The grey wolf: Zeyphr also greets her with an affectionate whine in her direction, before returning his undivided attention to the pack before noticing Apollo stalk toward the slumbered male. Junior lets out an unsettling growl and shoves his foot back as his dream continues on its track, his attention lost in the heavy slumber. Tennessee wanders through the site curiously watching the other members being lost in boredom. 1:39 The grey wolf: Junior jolted awake being startled and immediately pinned the other male to the ground in being annoyed and growled in warning before releasing him and shaking his pelt of dust, panting heavily from the excitement. Zeyphr comes to his pillars watching the two momentarily in case he must break it up. Grace lifted her head as she heard the growl of complaint from junior's area, she yawned loudly before standing to get a better view of the scene her audits perked in curiosity. 1:41 CloakedNight: Chaos lay underneath one of the many colorful trees, his eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. The slight cold of Autumn nipped at his nose, but he had already decided this was his favorite time of the year. He warily eyed his surroundings, checking to make sure none of the other wolves had closed in on him. Huffing in relief, he laid his head back down, but suddenly the younger wolf, Apollo caught his eye. He gazed at him in interest, but didn't move from his spot. 1:42 Cinerescent: Apollo, completely unphased, merely bounces to his paws, shaking out his pelt in a similar fashion. He then inches closer to Junior, bumping his muzzle into him before bounding a couple paces away. Ducking low in a play bow, he growled a teasing challenge. Halibel's ears twitch slightly at the commotion, but, for the most part, she ignores it. 1:45 The grey wolf: Grace expands her body into a low stretch as she slowly takes another full gaze around the site taking in all of the commotion her audits tilted back as she lets out a second proclaimed yawn. Junior lets out a second growl in warning, still in his groggy haze not wanting to interact with the male he lounges out and snaps at him wanting him to leave his presence. Zeyphr pauses watching the two for yet another moment before returning to his guard of the site. 1:49 CloakedNight: Chaos's gaze travelled instinctively towards Junior. He cocked his head as his brother snapped at Apollo. Standing up, he shook out his silvery-brown pelt, leaves and other debris hitting the ground. He inched a few feet closer to Junior, but seeing Apollo, he stopped and sat down again. 1:50 Cinerescent: Apollo, not to be deterred, wiggles himself over to Junior on his belly. He offers a plaintive whine, as if starved of attention. Reaching out a paw, he prods Junior's leg insistently. Halibel retains her position, peeking one eye open for a temporary amount of time. Tide's gaze shifts to her brother, a soft huff moving her frame. She does not seem especially impressed. 1:55 The grey wolf: Junior snarls not being in the correct mood for prauding and playing. He Snaps at the male harshly drawing the slight red liquid from behind his audit, making sure not to injure the wolf but to give him a good enough warning to make him discontinue his playful attitude. He takes a quick glace towards Zeyphyr who was showing great interest in approaching the two. Junior shakes the aggression off like usual before trotting over to Chaos with a slight tail wag yet a stern gaze. 1:57 CloakedNight: Meticulously, Chaos stood up again, unsure in whether to offer his assistance to Junior. Deciding against it, as Zeyphyr hadn't intervened, he returned to his spot under the great oak, his tail trailing on the cold and hardened ground. Suddenly Junior's scent reached his nose, and he turned around, his tail wagging slowly as he licked his brother's muzzle affectionately, a friendliness reserved only for Junior. 1:59 Cinerescent: Apollo chuffs in obvious disappointment, not expressing a very chastised manner. He merely shakes his head for a moment or two, stretching out his front legs and attempting to rub at the sore spot with his forepaw. After a moment, he gives up and stands again to his full height, swiping his tongue across his muzzle. At a loss of what to do now, he glances around with a faintly hopeful air, seeking someone else to pester. 2:03 The grey wolf: Junior sat down and placed his weight against his brother so her could groom himself of sticks and dirt still clinging to his pelt from his slumber. Zeyphyr watches Apollo wander to the about to the other pack members looking for a victim to annoy. He merely watches the male briefly before twisting his structure around and returning his attention to Halibel and affectionately nibbling at her face and audits. *Firedog9 Grace trotted out of the thickest part of the territory, only to get a glimpse of what it's like out in the plains as a ray of the newly risen sun shown into a spot where there were no trees *3:02 The grey wolf Zeyphyr sits perched up confidently with halibel laying at his side as he partially gaurds her from other males while also guarding his pack. Junior outstretches his anatomy across the newly fallen snow, his steady breathing mathching the ease of the sligh whistle of the breexe *3:03 Firedog9 Grace happens to be sitting there, and the she-wolf squints down at the snow, for it was suck a bright white that she had to look away in a matter of seconds *The wolf shakes her head and trots back to Amber and Muscat. Category:Role Play Archives